Scream With Laughter
by Tsora Akahara
Summary: Just a short, funny fic that my friends inspired me to write. Read, laugh and be tickled, if you dare.


This is probably the worst thing I've ever written... But I was playing a game with my friends and it was so funny that I had to write something like it.

The rules are simple: You run, hide, try to escape. He chases and tried to catch you. If he catches you and tickles you for ten minutes straight, he wins, if you evade him for more than ninety minutes, you win. Good luck.  
>I didn't know the rules. I didn't know anything. This creep in a scream mask was in my house somewhere, trying to do who knows what. I slipped as a ran around a sharp corner on the wooden floor. The phone had rang a few minutes ago, a terrifying voice answered. "What's the worst way to die?" It had asked me. Scared, I hung up to *69 him, but then something had crashed through my window. I screamed and ran, it was him, dressed in black and that mask... I was now hiding in a closet, hand pressed over my mouth to stifle my gasps. He was there, I could hear his footsteps, closer. I cursed myself for dropping the phone, no one knew I was here, I had no help. The closet door opened and I screamed again, he killer grabbed for me but I dodged around him. I ran, sobbing for breath and my heart beating its way out of my chest, into the living room. He was there again, standing next to the couch, between me and the front door. He steped towards me, I stepped back and fell onto the chair behind me, he raised his hands. I tried to shield myelf with my arms, readying myself for the pain. And then I felt his hands at my sides. I shrieked, thinking he was going to crush my ribs, but then I felt something else. I squirmed away from him, but the chair was small and I had little room. "Stahap." I gasped, trying to get back up but failing, laughing too hard. Was the freak going to tickle me to death? I heard that voice again, softer and more dangerous than the first time. "Ticklish are we?" He taunted, his fingers wiggling all over my ribs. "Two minutes down, eight to go..." he purred. I didn't want to know what would happen after those eight minutes, so with all my strength I pushed him off me and took off. I made for the front door again but he grabbed my ankle and I fell. He removed my fuzzy purple sock and I almost froze in terror. "No!" I kicked out with my other foot and hit his arm, he released me and I bolted up the stairs. He was right behind me and I ran faster, taking the stairs three at a time.<br>At the top, I flew into the first room I could, the master bedroom, and slammed the door behind me locking it. He pounded at the door and rattled the doorknob, I could hear him through the wood. "You can't hide forever, I'll get you." I closed my eyes. Who was this creep? Did he really want to tickle me to death? I shuddered at the thought. I was probably the most ticklish girl at the Sorority House, though no one knew it. Except for him... I backed away from the door and looked around. There was no way out, the windows looked over a straight drop to the road and the other door lead into the bathroom. But the bathroom lead into the room next door... I ran to the bathroom and flung open the door, where he was waiting. He leaped for me again and I turned back to the bedroom door. I slammed into it, rattling the knob, but it was locked. I tried to unlock it, but my hands were shaking too hard. I couldn't unbolt a stupid door. "Come on, come on..."  
>I felt hands on my shoulders and I was spun around. I yelped as his fingers dug into my stomach. I doubled over, screaming with laughter as he preyed on my most ticklish spot. I fell against the door, cornered, as I tried to grab his hands and push them away. He pried his way under my arms, causing me to almost fall over. "Plehehease." I pleaded with him, but the Ghostface simply stared back at me, I heard a faint, evil chuckle from underneath the mask. Summoning my strength, I dropped to the floor and past his legs, then I ran for the bathroom door. I made it through and into the other bedroom. Out in the hall I once again made for the stairs. The ghostface smashed through the master bedroom door in front of me. I screamed and barely got past him. Flying down the stairs, I saw the front door, if I could just make it outside... Wham!<br>Something black and strong jumped on me from above. He had jumped from the banister and landed in front of me, grabbing my arms. I shrieked in surprise but kept running, which wasn't easy on hardwood floors in one fuzzy sock. I made it into the lounge but I slipped on the floors slightly, which was all he needed. He caught me around the waist and began tickling my sides again. "No!" I fell once again to laughter. His fingers found every secret spot under my cotton sleepshirt, he was merciless. "Stahahap plehehehease!" I squealed. He reached over and grabbed my knee and I went down.  
>I was lying on my side, scrunched up in a ball trying to protect myself. He continued his attack relentlessly. He pushed me onto my back and preyed on my stomach again. I was shrieking with laughter, my whole body a bushel of nerve endings. Then he stopped, I siezed the chance to try and get away, but then I felt my ankles in his iron grip. He had wrapped his arm around my ankles and my feet were stuck. "No, wait don't!" I pleaded as he removed my other sock. "Noo!" I gasped as he dragged his finger up my sole. "Aah!" I fell back and kicked with all my strength, but he didn't let go. He began tickling my feet viciously. My soles, my arches, my toes, even my ankles didn't escape his torture. I bucked and screamed and laughed until I felt I wouldn't be able to breathe, then he stopped again. Unable to fight back, I just lay there panting. "Only three minutes down, plenty of time to go." Ghostface whispered. I groaned pitifully. "Why...are you doing this?" I forced myself to ask. He knelt down beside me and placed his hand on my stomach, making me jump. "Because, these are the rules of the game. I don't make them, I just follow them." He twitched his fingers and I curled over, giggling. "How do I win this game?" I asked through my laughter. "You'd have to evade me for 90 minutes. You'd never make it." He replied, now digging his fingers into each crevice between my ribs. I pressed my arms against my side and tried to roll away, but he jumped on me, straddling my hips and tickling my waist. He took my wrists in his hand and held them above my head and tickled me freely with his other hand. "Nooohohoho!" I couldn't take it, it was too much. Then he leaned over me made it worse. "Tickle tickle. Are you ticklish? It's scary itsn't it? Do you like to be scared?" He asked, mockingly. "Tickle tickle tickle..." I arched my back, howling with laughter. He tickled my ribs, my waist, my underarms, my neck...I couldn't escape. "Five minutes to go." He cackled. Still sitting on my legs, he returned his attentions to my feet. This drove me to insanity, I screeched and squirmed, but he kept going. He took one foot in his hand and pulled back my toes, exposing my sensitive soles to his tormenting fingers. He would slowly drag his finger up and down my foot, then tickle it all over with his whole hand. In between my toes and along my arches. Then he started on my knees and thighs. Through my soft pajama pants, it was pure torture. I struggled with all my might, my laughter shaking my body and weakening my limbs, but I managed to free my legs.<br>I shoved Ghostface from the back and he went sprawling onto the floor. I got up and ran to the kitchen, where the phone was. I only made it so far when I was grabbed from behind. "And we only had two minutes to go...Now we have to start all over again..." He whispered in my ear, his arms were wrapped around my torso and his hands were caressing my waist. "Oh, no. Plehehehese no." I started squirming and giggling again. "Oh yes, yes..." He was enjoying himself, I realized. He enjoyed watching me squirm and writhe under his hands. I began to wonder if I didn't enjoy it too. He dragged me back into the lounge and up the stairs, into the master bedroom. He locked the doors and threw me onto the bed while he rumaged around in the nightstand. Out of sheer curiosity, I watched him, but my curiosity turned to horror as he pulled out a pair of blue fuzzy handcuffs. I knew that such things would go down up in this bedroom, but I'd never thought I would be subject to it. He cuffed my hands to the post above my head so that I was lying on my back, fully exposed. He stood over me for a moment, I could almost sense his wicked smile. "There now, that should keep you from getting away so easily." He pitter-patted his fingers across my belly, I squeaked. "And I'm changing the rules." He announced, sneaking his fingers underneath my shirt. "I think that, now that I have you, I should be allowed to tickle you for ninety minutes instead of ten." He said, I could hear the smugness in his sadistic voice. "Can we talk about this?" I begged as he started drawing circles on my skin. "No," he said, trailing his hand down my ribs to that hyper-sensitive spot on my hips. "But you can laugh about it."  
>And the night air resonated with with screams of laughter.<p>

I know, that sucked. Just bear with me here okay?  
>Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
